In the unconventional drilling and completion industry, oil and gas deposits are often produced from tight reservoir formations through the use of fracturing and frack packing methods. To frack a well involves the high pressure and high velocity introduction of water and particulate media, typically a sand or proppant, into the near wellbore to create flow paths or conduits for the trapped deposits to flow to surface, the sand or proppant holding the earthen conduits open. Often, wells have multiples of these production zones. Within each production zone it is often desirable to have multiple frack zones. For these operations, it is necessary to provide a seal known as a frack packer, between the outer surface of a tubular string and the surrounding casing or borehole wall, below the zone being fractured, to prevent the pumped fluid and proppant from travelling further down the borehole into other production zones. Therefore, there is a need for multiple packers to provide isolation both above and below the multiple frack zones.
A packer typically consists of a cylindrical elastomeric element that is compressed axially, or set, from one end or both by gages within a backup system that cause the elastomer to expand radially and form a seal in the annular space. Gages are compressed axially with various setting mechanisms, including mechanical tools from surface, hydraulic pistons, atmospheric chambers, etc. Setting typically requires a fixed end for the gages to push against. These fixed ends are often permanent features of a mandrel but can include a dynamic backup system. When compressed, the elastomeric seal has a tendency to extrude past the gages. Therefore, anti-extrusion backups have become common in the art. However, typical elastomeric seals maintain the tendency to extrude through even the smallest gaps in an anti-extrusion backup system.
In cased-hole applications, anchoring of compression set packers is a common feature in the completion architecture. Anchoring is provided by wedge-shaped slips with teeth that ride up ramps or cones and bite into the casing before a packer is set. These systems are not part of the backup system nor are they designed to provide anti-extrusion. Often they are used in the setting of the packer to center the assembly which lowers the amount of axial force needed to fully set the elastomer seal. Once set, anchoring systems are also useful for the life of the packer to provide a uniform extrusion gap, maintain location and help support the weight of a bottom-hole assembly in the case of coiled tubing frack jobs. Anchors also prevent tube movement in jointed strings resulting from the cooling of the string by the frack fluid. Movement of the packers can cause them to leak and lose seal.
In open-hole frack pack applications it is rarer for the packer to have anchoring mechanisms, as the anchor teeth create point load locations that can overstress the formation, causing localized flow paths around the packer through the near well-bore. However, without anchors, movement from the base pipe tubing can further energize the elastomeric seal. Energizing the seal from tube movement tends to overstress the near wellbore as well, leading to additional overstressing of the wellbore, allowing communication around the packer, loss of production, and potential loss of well control to surface. However, the art of anchoring has been reintroduced in new reservoirs in deep-water open-hole fracking operations. The current state of the art in open-hole frack pack operations requires a choice between losing sealing due to anchor contact induced fractures, packer movement, or over-energizing of the elastomeric element.
Extrusion barriers involving tapers to urge their movement to block an extrusion path for a sealing element have been in use for a long time as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,690. Some designs have employed tapered surfaces to urge the anti-extrusion ring into position by wedging them outwardly as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,672 or in some cases inwardly as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,787. Other designs simply wrap thin metal rings at the extremities of the sealing element that are designed to contact the surrounding tubular to create the anti-extrusion barrier. Some examples of these designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,479,809; 7,708,080; US 2012/0018143 and US 2013/0147120. Of more general interest in the area of extrusion barriers are U.S. Pat. No. 9,140,094 and WO 2013/128222.
In some applications the gap across which the seal is expected to function is quite large placing such applications beyond the limits of the design in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,672. There is a need for an extended reach design that can withstand the pressure differentials. The present invention addresses this need with slots that extend toward each other from opposing faces and are circumferentially offset. The slots are connected at voids that extend from the original inside to the original outside diameter. Expansion of the ring allows alternating voids to shear at the outside and the inside diameter so that as gaps form in the ring a segment of the ring presents itself in each of the opened gaps as both the inside and the outside diameters increase. In an alternative solution to extrusion through a backup ring a backup ring with a common base has multiple rows of extending segments with gaps in one row offset circumferentially with gaps in an adjacent row. The gaps are held by a breakable member that shears or is otherwise removed when the set is complete. Alternatively or additionally overlapping layers can be held together for running in only to release in the set position. This allows for faster running in rates and reduced deformation from residual stresses which are part of an additive manufacturing production method for the overlapping layers. The common base lends structural integrity to the backup ring design and reduces the risk that relative rotation can occur between adjacent rows that would tend to align the offset gaps from one row to the next. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while understanding that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.